Stuck!
by TheSilentPrincess
Summary: Killian And Emma are stuck inside an elevator and A certain pirate has a confession.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a little one shot of a tumblr prompt using Emma and Killian! I hope you like it. Leave a review if you did or even if you want more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

**Prompt: Imagine two characters stuck in a elevator...confessions are made. **

There was only one elevator in Storybrooke and conveniently, it was in City Hall. Even more conveniently, Emma and Hook just happened to be in it when it stopped working. They were going to pick Neal up from Snow when Emma could feel it slowing under her feet, and soon enough, coming to a screeching halt.

"Why have we stopped moving?" Hook had asked, staring at the buttons for the different floors curiously.

Emma bit her lip, not wanting to tell him that they were stuck for the moment, since she knew the sudden onslaught of the pirates version of "I told you so" was going to come.

"Why have we stopped, Emma?" He asked again, more pressingly.

"The power must be going out." Emma finally responded glancing up at the florescent lights above them. As she did, they starting flickering, proving her theory right.

"Bloody hell!" Hook cursed as soon as they were surrounded by darkness. "Turn the lights back on!"

"I can't." Emma started feeling around for the emergency button. "It doesn't work that way." She found the round re button and started pressing it, knowing it was no use.

"What do you mean you can't? We are stuck in the bloody metal box between floors in pitch darkness, I don't know about you lass, but to me that sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Calm down." Emma sighed, as she gave up and leaned against the wall. "It's not like we are going to fall to our deaths, they are going to get the power grid up soon, you know this town. Nobody can live without there televisions anymore."

"Except if they cant fix the power" Hook pointed out. "Which in case we will be stuck in here forever. Bloody hell, Swan! I told you we should have just took the stairs."

Emma raised her eyebrow at him...not entirely sure if he could see it or not. "you are a pirate, Hook, this should seem like nothing to you. If they never fix the power, guess what? They'll get the fire department down here and rescue us with the ladder, of they might already be doing that."

She could tell Hook's eyes got wide.

She chuckled. "Do not tell me that you are going to be afraid of climbing down a ladder, it's just like walking the plank, but you know...different."

Hook stiffened. "First of all, I do not appreciate you making light of my concerns. Second of all, I never actually walked the plank, because if I had, I would be dead."

Emma choose not to respond to that as she sat down against the wall. "Well, it looks like we are going to be here for a while...might as well take a seat."

Hook looked down at her and sighed before deciding to take a seat next to her,brushing against her shoulder, and leaving his legs out. He cursed softly one more time before the both of them lapsed into silence.

"So what does one do when they are stuck inside a moving metal box?" He eventually asked.

"Elevator." Emma corrected. "And I have no clue, I never been stuck inside of one before."

Hook looked at her. "What?!"

Emma shrugged. "I speak the truth. I rode in theses things several of times, and I never got stuck, not even once, this is a once in a lifetime experience, Hook. You are a lucky man."

"I am." Hook agreed, which made Emma double take. "To be stuck inside of a moving box with a lass as lovely as yourself."

"Elevator." Emma corrected again, without paying attention to the compliment, but blushing a little.

"Elevator." Hook repeated softly and leaned in closer to her.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing you, is that not obvious? Come one lass, it's not like we haven't before."

"Yeah well, this isn't seven minutes in heaven." Emma annoyingly pulled away.

"Seven minutes in...?" Hook looked at her confused.

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's this game teenagers play...mostly at sleepovers, but the two of you have get locked up in a dark closet for seven minutes to make out."

Hook nodded as if he understood completely. "I see, and have you ever played this seven minutes in heaven game before?"

Emma nodded. "Loads of times."

"Ah, with Neal." Hook practically choked.

Emma gave him a look. "I think you know that Neal and I have done a lot more than play a stupid game."

Hook forced himself to nod. "Right." He agreed. "But if I may be so brave, this is not a closet, but it is a dark place, and according to what you said earlier we might be trapped in here for far longer then seven minutes..."

Emma shook her head slightly, but couldn't help but smile a little. "So what you are saying is that you want to pretend to be a teenager?"

"No, not exactly." Hook leaned in again, and this time succeeded in kissing her. "But only because they can't possibly feel as much for someone as I do for you." He mumbled against her lips and kissed her again.

This time, Emma gave in and started to kiss back, letting her tongue swirl around with his.

"And besides the point, if Henry's any indication, I wouldn't be able to deal with mess I would make." Hook said after he finally ended the kiss.

Emma chuckled. "Henry's a good boy." She defended, but when Hook did not respond, her face grew serious. "Was that the truth?"

There was a couple beats of silence.

"Aye." Hook finally spoke. "I am quite certain that they will be nobody else but you. I want to spend to rest of my existence with you, Emma."

Emma looked away for a second, not knowing what to say, and when she finally gained the courage to look back at him, the lights popped back on and the elevator groaned back to life. "Oh, it looks like our rides working again." She jumped back up to go and press the correct floor button.

"So it seems." Hook muttered, looking up at her but not moving right away. "So it seems."


End file.
